


Wincest One-Act: Does It Ever Bother You?

by JustineDelarge



Series: Wincest One-Acts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean if it ever bothers him that they're brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A run-down but clean motel somewhere in the Midwest. SAM and his brother DEAN are sprawled on a king-sized bed. Red and blue light from a neon sign outside bleeds through the closed curtains, illuminating their naked bodies. A half-empty whiskey bottle is on the side table.)

 

SAM

Hey, Dean. Does it like, ever bother you?

DEAN

 Gotta be more specific, Sammy.

SAM

 You know.

DEAN

 Hey, could you pass me the...

(SAM hands DEAN a bottle of lube.)

Yeah. Thanks. What, that we're brothers? Why would that bother me? You're an awesome brother. But could you just... ok... there ya go.

SAM

(changing positions)

 Dean.

DEAN

 What?

SAM

 Does it ever bother you that we're brothers AND--

DEAN

 If you say lovers, I’m gonna take my fingers out of your ass and go play pool instead.

 

SAM

 Well, what do you want me to call us?

DEAN

 Just not lovers. Luuuv-errs. Lovahhhhs.

SAM

 Ok. Brothers AND boyfriends?

DEAN

 One awesome brother and one smokin' hot slut for my cock.

SAM

 Goddamn it, Dean, get your fucking hand out of my ass.

  
DEAN

 C'mon, Sammy. You know you love it.

SAM

 You're a fucking dick.

DEAN

 No, you love fucking my dick. Say it right.

SAM

 I'm not kidding, Dean. Stop.

(SAM pulls DEAN’s hand away and sits up in bed.)

DEAN

 You're serious.

SAM

 Yes I'm fucking serious.  You're pissing me off.

DEAN

 Aw, c'mere, babe.

SAM

 Don't call me babe.

DEAN

 Ok, c'mere, lovahhh.

SAM

 You're not getting laid for a week, swear to Christ.

DEAN

 Sam. C'mere. Shhh. Come here.

(SAM allows DEAN to pull him close.)

SAM

 I hate it when you get like this.

DEAN

 I know.

SAM

 Fucking hate it.

DEAN

 Sorry.

SAM

 Ok.

DEAN

 Sammy, I don't know what to call us. There isn't a word for it. You're... fuck.

SAM

 Use your big boy words, Dean.

DEAN

 Ass.

SAM

 No, you love fucking my hot, tight ass. Say it right.

DEAN

 I do.

SAM

 I know.

DEAN

 No. I really do. REALLY do.

SAM

 Heh.

DEAN

 Wanna.

SAM

 Still pissed off.

SAM

 Sam. Fucking need it. So perfect. Like you were born to take my dick.

SAM

 Guh.

 

DEAN

 Oh. You liked that, huh, Sammy...

SAM

 Did not.

DEAN

 Hmm. THAT says otherwise.

SAM

 Unlike you, Dean, I use my brain. I'm not led around by my cock.

DEAN

 Mmmmm... there's an idea.

SAM

 Dude? What the hell?

DEAN

 Get a nice cock ring with a leash for you, get you on your hands and knees, lead you around by your cock.

SAM

(Sam opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out.)

DEAN

 Cat got your tongue, Sammy?

SAM

(SAM groans.)

DEAN

 There's my Sammy. There ya go. C'mon. Give it up. Yeah. Wider. Fuck. Love fingerfucking you. So goddamn much. Love watching you just take it.

SAM

 God, Dean...

DEAN

 So fucking hot, Sam. I’m totally getting you a leash. You on your fucking hands and knees for me.

SAM

 Dean... don't stop.

DEAN

 Open up, baby boy. Want you to take four for me. Show me how bad you need it. So, to answer your question...

SAM

 Now??

DEAN

 Now.

(DEAN continues working his fingers inside SAM, writhing beneath him.)

Does it bother me that we're brothers? No. Because we’re having the most incredible sex I've ever had in my life, and I fucking love you, alright? If you have to hear me say it. I love you. More than all those famous couples like Romeo and Juliet. I…epic-love you. . And something like this... it's one in a billion. So the brother thing? I don't sweat that at all.

SAM

 …really?

DEAN

 ’course, I don’t even have to say it, right? I’m -

SAM

 Romeo. And I’m Juliet. Because I’m a big girl. I get it.

DEAN

 You know it. But you’re my big girl.

SAM

 Can’t you ever just shut up and fuck me?

DEAN

 Really big girl. Sam, it’s a wonder you don’t tip over when you walk.

SAM

 Shut. UP. Fuck me.

DEAN

 Gonna call you Tripod from now on.

SAM

 Fine. You asked for it. Won’t shut up, gonna make you shut up.

(SAM flips DEAN over onto his back, crawls up and feeds DEAN his cock.)

DEAN

 Mmmph!

SAM

Dean. Don't talk with your mouth full.

END

 


	2. Wincest One-Act: Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get drunk in their motel. Sam gets silly and horny at the same time. Shenanigans ensue.

INTERIOR: Motel. SAM and DEAN are on a queen-sized bed, drinking whiskey from the bottle. The contents of the bottle are nearly entirely gone.

 

Sam: Dean. My butt’s empty.

Dean: The fuck?

Sam: It’s all…empty. And sad.

Dean: Your butt is sad.

Sam: And empty!

Dean: This is the last time I’m letting you near the whiskey, Sammy.

Sam: How come?

Dean: Because you’re so drunk, you’re talking about your butt.

Sam: When you’re drunk, you talk about my butt.

Dean:…kinda got a point there.

Sam:  It’s like, ALL you talk about.

Dean: Have you SEEN your ass? It’s like…so awesome I bet even you want to fuck it.

Sam: Right. ‘Cause I’m drunk.

Dean: Never said I wasn’t.

Sam: So drunk you want me to fuck my own ass.

Dean: Again, have you seen your ass? It’s fucking…majestic.

Sam: Empty, is what it is.

Dean: What the fuck is it with you saying your butt is empty? What does that even mean?

SAM throws himself across Dean’s lap, facing down.

Sam: Feels empty without you inside me. You idiot.

Dean: Ohhhh…

Sam: And it’s sad. Because it wants you inside it. Filling it up.

Dean: Ok. I get it. That’s actually kinda hot. Instead of what the fuck. Which is what I thought.

Sam: Gonna take care of me, right?

Dean: So your ass gets sad without my cock in it, Sam? That’s what you’re saying?

SAM tugs the waistband of his sweatpants down, revealing he is not wearing underwear, and smacks his bare ass.

Sam: S’right.

Dean: I am so not letting you forget this when you sober up.

Sam: Don’t even care. Need it. Need you in me. All the time.

Dean: Yeah, that’s actually really fucking hot.

Sam: Gonna take care of me?

DEAN groans, and quickly peels off his pajama pants. He is fully erect.

Dean: Always do, don’t I?

DEAN squirts some lube onto his hand from the pump dispenser he set on the bedside table as soon as they checked in.

Sam: Hurry up.

Dean: Patience is a-

SAM pushes Dean onto his back and throws a leg over, climbing on top of him.

SAM: Need you in me now.

SAM lowers himself onto Dean’s cock, working the first inch in slowly, then sinking down in one smooth motion.

Dean: Fuck!

SAM groans.

Sam: God.

Dean: Christ, Sammy, you just took that like…

SAM just holds himself in place, not moving his hips at all.

Sam: Want you in me all the time.

Dean: Ok, Sammy.

SAM starts to laugh.

Sam: Now my butt’s happy. Happy and full of Dean.

Dean: Dude, I’m gonna lose my hard-on if you make me laugh.

SAM wiggles his hips.

Sam: Nope. Not gonna let ya.

Dean: Plan on fucking me any time soon, or are you just gonna sit there and laugh?

Sam: Dunno.

DEAN flips SAM onto his back.

Dean: How ‘bout you lay there and I’ll fuck you stupid. Wait. You’re already partway there. How ‘bout you lay there, and I’ll fuck you?

SAM wraps his arms around DEAN and pulls him down for a kiss, arching his back and spreading his legs wider.

Sam: Yeah. Yeah. But go slow? Wanna feel you inside me as long as you can.

DEAN fucks SAM as slow as he can stand until they’re both delirious. DEAN maneuvers SAM onto his side and rolls onto his own side without pulling out, then jerks Sam’s cock until he comes, and coming himself. He goes to pull out, and SAM puts a hand on his hip to stop him.

Sam: Don’t. Please. Want you to fall asleep inside me.

Dean:…and that’s another reason right there  why I love you so goddamn much.


End file.
